Metal studs are often used in new construction or remodeling instead of wood studs. The metal studs are sheet metal formed into a stud shape. Some metal studs include a front panel, with two side panels extending perpendicularly from side edges of the front panel. The front panel may have an opening for routing wires and/or conduit (such as water pipes) through the metal studs. Currently, a grommet must be installed in each of the openings through which a conduit or wire is routed. The grommet is secured by screws in a time-consuming process.